Wireless and wired networks may be used to provide a wide variety of services to customers. For example, a telecommunications provider may implement networks that provide services relating to content delivery (e.g., streaming video and audio delivery). Content may be delivered to customers of the telecommunications provider using content delivery techniques such as over-the-top (“OTT”) content delivery or content delivery that is more closely integrated within the underlying network.
Due to the relatively high bandwidth required by video, the streaming of video content can strain the capacity of the underlying network. Some network links, such as links associated with the radio access network (“RAN”) in a cellular telecommunications network, may be particularly sensitive to high bandwidth content streams.